The present disclosure relates generally to a swath acquisition system for an agricultural vehicle.
Certain agricultural vehicles, such as tractors or other prime movers, may be controlled by a control system (e.g., without operator input, with limited operator input, etc.) during certain phases of operation. For example, a controller may instruct a steering control system and/or a speed control system of the agricultural vehicle to automatically or semi-automatically guide the agricultural vehicle along a guidance swath within a field. In certain agricultural vehicles, an operator may manually direct (e.g., steer) the agricultural vehicle to the guidance swath and align the agricultural vehicle with the guidance swath before engaging the control system. Unfortunately, the process of acquiring the guidance swath manually may be inefficient, thereby increasing fuel consumption and/or delaying agricultural operations.